Humphrey the pack leader
by Alphaandomega1997Hardcore
Summary: This is a story of if Humphrey became the pack leader and what would happen if ancient spirits were in search for one another and had to possess people to do so? Or are they not possessed and just the reincarnation of the spirits?
1. Chapter 1

**Humphrey's Dark Side**

It was a normal summers day in Jasper park but it was getting late and Winston and Eve wanted to go and see their daughters they had already seen Lilly so they went to Kate and Humphrey's den to talk to their precious little girl but as Winston and Eve walked in all they could do is stare at them with their jaws gapping open, from what they same it made Eve's eye twitch then she started to get angry at Humphrey for what he had done with her daughter.

"Kate!" Winston said with worry in his voice. This was all she heard before Eve was on the same side of the room as them trying to get at Humphrey with her claws unsheathed, pouncing and slashing at his body trying to inflict as much pain as she can to him. Kate quickly flipped so she was on top of Humphrey so that Eve couldn't get to him as she had protected him with her body.

Then without warning Eve pulled Kate off of him as his wolfhood was small enough to pull out of her at this time due to the amount of fear that dwelled within him from looking at Eve's blood lusting eyes. All that Humphrey could do was stand there it was like he was frozen all the more unable to move the more Eve edged closer to him.

Eve pounced and struck his face leaving three claw marks down the front of his face as they gushed with blood. Then she swiftly brought her paw up and upper-cutted him and sent him flying to the other side of the den but when he got up she could see he had changed a little bit and she had a feeling that made her shake with fear.

Humphrey was enraged his eyes turned blood red and he wouldn't respond to anything anyone would say, he then started to laugh while walking towards her. Seeing Humphrey like this Winston and Eve took a defensive stance all the while Humphrey was walking closer to them still laughing but now with what looked like a red aura around him.

Humphrey then pounced on Eve giving her identical scratch marks across her face but he did it with such force she slammed down on the floor and Humphrey then kicked her to the other side of the den into the wall and on impact she was knocked unconscious.

Winston then pounced on Humphrey scratching his back and then jumped away as all Humphrey did was smile at him, then Humphrey then gestured towards him pointing at his back and Winston looked and saw what he did to Humphrey had happened to him and he fell to the floor with his eyes blurring, then he just fell into a deep sleep. This was when Humphrey turned and looked at Kate and started walking towards her.

Before anything else could happen Kate shouted "Humphrey, stop it!"

Humphrey then just kept walking towards her with a smile on his face, every step he took scared her even more but she knew what she had to do and she smacked him on the top of the head knocking him out as she did this the red aura disappeared and his eyes turned back to the colour she had always loved.

Terrified, shocked and tired Kate laid Humphrey down with her and pushed him into her chest fur as they slept through the night with thoughts full of pleasure and happiness despite what had just happened, the rest of the night just drifted by as they held each other in their tight embrace without a care in the world.

It was morning the next day, the leaves blowing through the wind passing everything with such ease but today was somehow different from the rest as Humphrey woke up to a particular smile of delight as if he knew something wonderful was going to happen through that day.

He turned his head to be greeted with a smile and a kiss as his eye went wide but they both passionately nuzzled one another this continued for a few seconds before Kate felt Humphrey shaking in fear with his arms wrapped around her from moments ago as he said "she's here, Ooh god don't hurt me again", she quickly turned her head to the entrance of Humphrey's den to see Eve stood there looking at them both.

Humphrey let out a slight whimper but not loud enough for Eve to hear but she saw him as he did so and gave out a smile as she said "I apologise for yesterday I realise that I acted before thinking and I could have seriously hurt you so I have come to clean the wounds for you and make sure that I didn't leave a scar" as she said this Humphrey walked up to her and gave her a hug. This shocked Eve but she hugged him back. Then suddenly he felt a sigh of relief he knew he was going to be fine as he saw Eve calm down and back away but he wasn't about to push his look so he edged closer to Kate never losing sight of Eve as she could pounce at anytime despite her being calmer at this point she would still like to hurt him.

"I'm terribly sorry for what I did aswell but who are you two, I seem to have forgot who you guys are and most importantly who am I?" Humphrey asked as he turned his head.

"Humphrey, it's me Kate your mate, don't you remember?"

"I seem to remember something about a grey wolf getting slashed across the back and a wolf unconscious on the floor then it all just went black and I don't remember anything about myself"

"Well you're called Humphrey, that's Kate your 1st mate" Eve said.

"Mom, what do you mean by 1st mate?" Kate said with a curious face.

"Well it is pack law that when you beat the pack leader you become the pack leader and you then claim their mate in the process, which by law means that I am yours" Eve said with a loving smile.

"But there's also another thing you must be promoted to alpha because the pack would be outraged to be told what to do by an omega so you are now an alpha!" Eve said proudly. Eve then began to explain every little detail into his past and his new found leadership responsibility.

"Well by what you tell me, I'm a zeta, only zetas and deltas emit red auras but only zetas can control it and teach others to control it" Humphrey said. Eve and Kate were shocked at first but the pieces fit so they just talked as if it was normal to hear someone say they were a zeta.

After all of this Kate then said "well I don't like it one bit but I guess it is the law so I will not argue"

"Ok see you later, I'm just gunna get myself fixed up and then i'll go and get re-familiarised with the scenery, Bye Kate" Humphrey said with a smile on his face.

"You're my new mate how can I stay angry at you?"

"Even though you probably would have killed me or paralysed me I forgive you, and again I'm sorry for hurting you but I couldn't control it aswell as I used to be able to" Humphrey said while giving her a hug. They both let go and then Eve began tend his wounds as Kate left to start her daily routine of an alpha and left the den in silence.

After Kate left Humphrey piped up and stopped the silence by saying "You know I remember getting back from mine and Kate's little adventure you looked peaceful, happy and honestly you looked kind of hot and being all nice to me now and apologising for something that you'd never apologise for is really cool of you being my mate or not I feel like I still need to get to know you on a really personal level". He said as he began to take care of her wounds on her face and when he had finished.

Eve soon picked her head up and lost concentration on what she was doing realising what he actually said she started to blush and not even her fur could conceal this fact while she said "well your right I'd never in a million moons apologise for that but I did and thanks I had groomed myself before we had the confrontation with the west pack but you can't say things like this I'm your mother-in-law and it's just wrong plus if anything was to happen between us and the pack was to find out then we would be exiled or killed"

"Maybe before I was pack leader, also you said so yourself we're mates now so that will not happen anytime soon".

"I know the perfect place aswell" Eve said with a sexual grin as she gestured for him to follow her. They had walked for a while now and they had finally reached where she had meant to take him. He gasped as he stared at the waterfall; Eve suspicious of him asked "have you been here before?"

He immediately answered "no I haven't but I've heard alot about it".

They both then started to walk behind the waterfall Humphrey going in first and Eve following, as Humphrey stopped now behind the waterfall at this moment Eve suddenly pounced on him holding him to the floor with a grin on her face with her letting her imagination run wild, her mouth watering as she started to kiss him both of them letting out small groans of pleasure.

Humphrey then stopped the kissing and flipped Eve (or tried to) but she countered and she was soon on top again as she said "nope it's my turn first" with a smile upon her face, she then started to lick his neck slowly going down his body with her tongue to his chest his groans getting louder the lower she got she then kept going until she got to his sheathe once she located this she started to lick it with every lick she started getting quicker and harder until his 'Wolfhood' appeared and she started to give that a lick same again getting quicker and harder until it was at the point that her mouth was around it, she had invented something it would be called a blowjob and it would be a secret for just them. She started to get more vigorous and her started to get less tolerant to her doing this and he started to scream but the waterfall masked his shouts of pure pleasure and without any warning he erupted like a volcano inside her mouth almost choking her with the amount of cum that was flowing into her mouth and down her throat she then licked up the remainder of the cum off of her face and said "I love your taste, It's salty".

Humphrey gasping and panting for air at this point says "that... was... amazing!" as he gazed at her he rolled her over successfully this time pinning her to the ground he said "now it's my turn to pleasure you" He said as a grin grew on his face.

Eve was dripping by this point and her fluids were all over the ground Humphrey seeing this he wasted no time and he plunged his head to her lower area and started to vigorously lick and spear her inside and out with his tongue, she was gasping and groaning all the time she was thinking how she got into this situation but then Humphrey found what he was looking for he had found her G-spot and it was now her time to be pleasured as he had just been and he started to once again play around with it with his tongue wrapping it around it and plunging, licking and flicking her G-spot as much as possible. She couldn't take it anymore and she let it go, her juices were flowing like a river down onto the floor past Humphrey's face.

Eve then quickly got up and padded over to Humphrey and then she started to grind her body against Humphrey's dick, and a smile quickly emerged on both of their faces. On the last motion forward, Eve ran her tongue from his chest to his cheek, and up his ear.

She didn't waste any time, and lowered her body closer to Humphreys. She felt his dick poke a little above her pussy, so she readjusted, and tried again. This time she felt him pierce her, and she let out a pleasured moan. Eve continued to rise and then lower herself on Humphrey's dick. Every time she went up, she would moan, and every time she went down, she would moan. Humphrey laid back with his eyes closed, and his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Eve stopped after awhile after a downward motion, and lay down on Humphrey chest, out of breath from the night they are both enjoying.

"You want me to take over?" Humphrey asked.

"No" Eve said.

Eve gathered up her strength, and continued what she was doing. Humphrey kept his eyes closed, completely lost in the moment. Eve moaned louder as she felt her climax coming.

Eve squealed in joy as she hit her climax. Her juices soaked Humphreys crouch. The pressure inside of Eve built, pushing Humphrey closer to his limit, but Eve was too tired to continue. Humphrey quickly rolled over, and began to thrust into Eve. She let out a gasp in surprise, but started to moan when she felt his powerful thrust.

Humphrey smiled and continued to thrust in and out of Eve. Humphrey thrusted one last time, and came inside of Eve. Eve moaned loudly as he filled her up, and even over flowed her. Cum ran down Eve's thigh and onto the ground. Humphrey rolled over so that Eve was on top again. Eve laid down on Humphrey and rested while they were tied.

Eve then said "that was amazing but it can never happen again". Humphrey agreeing to both statements they waited until they were untied and they went to the river to wash up then they walked home and bumped into Kate on her way to Humphrey's den for the night and she asked "what have you too been doing today?" Humphrey and Eve both looked at each other and said in perfect synchronisation with each other "Just checking out the waterfall, we had lots of fun". Humphrey saying something else like "I've grown to see the good qualities about your mother and have grown fond of them which will help since we are mates now", Eve also saying the same thing but about him.

Kate then said "well it's nice to see you both getting along with each other instead of mum trying to kill you, which I guess she won't do anymore I suppose that will be reserved for Garth" as she glared at Eve and Humphrey, she gave out a sigh.

"Garth's the Eastern pack leaders son right?" Humphrey said.

"Yes and also my sister Lilly's boyfriend not mate because lilly wanted to take it slow and Tony doesn't like it one bit, he wanted to unite the packs but Lilly's just in the way" Kate said with a sad tone.

They then all took the same way to the pack leaders den for the night, the pack leaders den was where they would all sleep until someone else would dare try take his title of pack leader.

Eve and Humphrey thought about that spectacular moment that they both shared together but Humphrey couldn't help but think {what would this Lilly be like? Is she the one that I was looking for?}

Little did they know Humphrey was still thinking about that grey wolf and where he was but he though {I'll find him tomorrow and i'll talk to him but for tonight I will sleep with my two beautiful mates} then he just drifted asleep and all he could dream about is that he would have fun with his new position in the pack and he would love to see everyone bow down to him and his leadership and anyone who didn't would surely pay the price.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meeting**

Humphrey's POV

It was the next day and everyone was up and around accept from me, despite everyone's best efforts but no-one wanted me to get angry at them not after what happened to Winston and this made me sad thinking about it all: 1st I married his daughter; 2nd I took his title as pack leader and 3rd worst of all I stole his mate from him so I had to find him and I went straight to the healers den.

It took 5 minutes of jogging to get there but when I got there, I walked into the healers den to see my 2nd mate treating to Winston. I was going to help, it was the least I could do since I did this to him and if I was needed then I would help.

Normal POV

"Winston, I need to talk to you now!" Humphrey said with authority.

"But I'm treating his wounds, can't it wait?" Eve said with a worried look on her face.

"No, now!" Humphrey said almost shouting, as he did this Winston stood up and walked over to him and said "Yes, Sir!" They both walked outside and Humphrey started to tell him what he said to Eve which was "I am sorry for hurting you but when I get like that it is easier to leave me alone and I do not condole taking another wolves mate so, you can have Eve back and I give you my word on that but i'll be keeping my new authority as pack leader, you shall advise me on everything, so I will be counting on you, considering you will be my second in command and Hutch as my third I shall not fail" Humphrey said as they walked back into the den.

Winston looked at him in shock and thought {he beat me, he's pack leader and he gives me my mate back and makes me his second in command?} "Sir, I have a question" Winston then said.

"Go ahead" Humphrey answered.

"I was just wondering why? I mean you beat me, I'm just a dead beat now, you're pack leader and you give me Eve and make me your second in command, why is that?" Winston asked with a smile on his face.

"I respect you, only because you were a good pack leader and father of my mate but now I believe that you have self respect and you put your life on the line to save your mate so that is why you are my second in command, now if we are finished they you should get back to Eve and tell her and the others the good news but I warn you now if I hear you call yourself a dead beat again then I will not be so generous." Humphrey said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I just meant that you don't need me" Winston said.

"What did I just say?" Humphrey said.

"Yeah, ok, thank you sir." Winston said as he walked out of the den towards the forest to find lilly and tell her the news.

**Later that day**

"Really?" Eve and Kate said with surprised tones of voice.

"Yes, he deserves my respect as my father-in-law and the past pack leader and also most of all as a true good blooded wolf" Humphrey said as he winked at Kate.

"So, you're letting him have me back?" Eve said with a sad face.

"Only if you want to of course, it's your life" Humphrey said.

"Ooh, in that case then I'd rather stay with you" said Eve with a very seductive tone of voice while she blushed and her fur could not cover the fact with her hand to her face looking away from him.

"What?" Humphrey and Kate said with a surprised face after this face Kate just kept quiet.

"Well I can hardly leave you after what we did at the waterfall, it was 10x better than any experience I have ever had plus I have something to tell you" Eve said with an exited jitter about her.

"I know it was awesome but you've been Winston's mate forever and if we stay together then Kate will technically be my daughter-in-law and that would just be wrong so I'd have to stop seeing her" Humphrey said with a very sad voice. "Also what do you mean you have something to tell me? You're not pregnant are you?" Humphrey said as he gulped.

"No silly, but it would be cool to have kids again, anyway it's the start of mating season in 3-4 days but it could come early sooo, I was just wondering if you we're going to do use one at a time or both together, what do you think?" Eve said with a very passionate kiss following as she wagged her tail vigorously which got a blush from Kate and Humphrey as they thought about the question.

"I've already told Winston he can have you back but if you don't want him back then you have to tell him and about the question neither if I can help it, I'm planning on having pups soon and if it comes to you two being over burdened by the heat then I will help you, yet rid of it, how does that sound?" Humphrey said with a face that anyone could trust.

"O-ok" Eve and Kate both said nervously as Kate thought about becoming a mother, Kate then thinking about what it would be like having Humphrey take her virginity and Eve thinking what it would be like to have kids again, with Humphrey the used to be Omega but newly appointed pack leader.

"Right, so, now we can" was all Humphrey could say before Winston ran in and stopped next to him whispering something into his ear. A shocked expression hit Humphrey's face as he said "THEY DID WHAT?" as he breathed deeply then as Eve and Kate were about to ask him what was wrong he ordered Winston saying "get half of the alphas and go get your daughter back but before you go have the other half hunt for food before you go you all need a meal. And that's an order!" Humphrey said as he sat back down saying nothing, just sat in silence. He then gestured for Winston to come to him, Winston walked over and Humphrey whispered something to him.

"Yes sir, thank you and that is very honourable of you" Winston said as he followed Humphrey's plan running out of the den.

**What awaits them? And how will they deal with it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rescue**

**With lilly**

It has been 2 weeks since the southern wolf pack took lilly they came out of nowhere outnumbering her five to one she put up a good fight able to kill around 3 of their attack force even though she was an omega but then the rest came over to her and knocked her out, she never stood a chance against 5 alphas, sadly she was captured. With it being two weeks and no sign of lilly and the others not showing up most of the southern pack wanted to kill the prisoner but they didn't they wanted to test the new pack leader, to see if he was a worthy one. Lilly was starting to lose hope of ever getting rescued.

"I won't ask again lily where is Humphrey" The southern leader asked clawing lily's face as blood dripped from her face. Lilly had been the only wolf that they had tortured and most of the southern pack knowing how close she was with Kate and that she had most likely been the one Kate informed about if she had seen Humphrey, or so they thought they had been torturing Lilly for 6 hours each day and she was starting to break down from the amount of pain she was in. Lilly now had 4 broken ribs and bad claw and bite marks in his shoulder as well as a long scar down her side where her ribs had been broken the wolves hadn't given her anything for the pain and Lilly was just above a pool of his own blood and wasn't doing very well. "Fuck you I told you I don't know" Lilly growled as the southern wolf walked over to her "I don't have time for a pathetic omega I need to take care of your brother-in-law or should I say the new pack leader" the southern leader said. Lilly then thought {Humphrey the pack leader does that mean he beat my dad? It doesn't matter i'll find out when they come to rescue me} as Lilly growled "what the hell you going to do to him" Lilly growled as the leader smirked "you should know, you two with me and we'll take this piece of omega trash out".

The southern wolf said as a big wolf nodded and walked over to Humphrey as the other three walked out towards the feeding grounds to see four wolves stood there with dead eastern wolves all around them, it was 4 vs. 4 on one side was Tony and 3 of his wolfs and the other was Winston, Hutch, Garth and Candu. Winston then said "anyone from the eastern pack who wishes to join us and unite the packs are to come with us when this is over but whoever attacks us will not be welcome!"

"Come on Winston doing his dirty work for him now are we, what is he scared of us?" Tony said but as soon as he finished his sentence all three of the wolves next to him were dead and all he could see was a red aura of power in front of him, it was Humphrey and his arm was impailing all three of the wolves.

"Next time you mess with a pack make sure you don't mess with mine and most of all don't mess with my family" Humphrey said as he walks past Tony, he then cut down Lilly with one arm and threw the three wolves at a tree getting rid of their bodies as they went through the tree and the tree landed on Tony splattering him instantly.

Humphrey then grabbed Lilly and put her on his back and he disappeared in a flash, no-one knew this but with Humphrey's powers he could run for days, three times as fast as any wolf could, nothing could catch him. In 5 minutes they got to the pack healers den and Humphrey shouted Eve to help.

Winston walked into the healers den to see Eve treating to Lilly. Garth was going to help but the girls said they would call him if he was needed as Winston walked over to the others Kate was with Humphrey resting after the Rescue Mission whilst Garth was outside with what remained of his pack.

Lilly was snuggled close to Eve trying to play around but she was too badly injured. Winston looked up at Eve and said "what happened out there? Lilly wouldn't tell me, also I heard you shouting at someone" Winston questioned as Garth butted in "Oh did you kick the shit out of Humphrey for leaving" Garth chuckled before Lilly nudged him "Humphrey's the pack leader if anyone would be getting an as whopping it would be you for letting your dad take me out of our den" Lilly said as she whimpered he kissed her and said "when did this happen?" he asked as he stepped back and stared at Humphrey.

"Well it happen when" was all Humphrey could say until he saw Lilly was still bleeding and her eye lids were getting very heavy. He then got enraged and hit the wall, this set off his red aura "yes, I did it, I fooled the aura then he wasted no time and put his paw on Lilly's forehead and positioned himself in front of her with his other hand on her ass.

No-one said anything because they didn't want to disrupt whatever he was doing but Garth would have very serious words with him afterwards. Suddenly, the red aura grew more and more, all of his veins were visible now and he was now twice as big as he normally would be but he had changed little as well, she looked just like him and all of the blood on the floor was now reversing and going back into her, all of the broken bones, bruises and lacerations had gone, after this had happened and Humphrey had healed her, he then said "so this is the delta I've heard so much of?"

"Lilly's not a delta she's an omega" Everyone said one after another but were stopped when lilly said "Mom, dad, Kate, Garth, I'm afraid he is correct I am a delta, but? I thought only zetas can identify deltas, so does that mean he is infact a zeta and that's how he healed me" she said and as she said this Humphrey changed snow white just like her and his voice changed when he started to speak.

"Yes, I am a zeta but not an ordinary one; I am larenzool, the zeta of all zetas."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth and History of zeta's and delta's**

"Yes, I am a zeta but not an ordinary one; I am larenzool, the zeta of all zetas and I have been in search of 'the delta' my love she was called many names but the one she grew to love was Lilly because that is the one I gave her and I have now found her after 165 years of searching and I have found her reborn as she looked when we she died in battle, next to me against the shadow wolves, I got my revenge and wiped them off the face of existence, where do you think I got all of these powers from? But that's enough of a history lesson for now you can answer their questions and after I will tell you everything you want to know" then he finished talking as he changed back to the normal Humphrey and she opened up to questions.

**3 Hours later**

"Ok, last question" Lilly said.

"Ok, so how did he do that?" Kate said trying to better understand her mate.

"Well, technically he did nothing, he just lent me his aura, you see deltas have auras as well but they can't control them but if they have the help of a zeta then they instantly have control of it after they get some zeta aura, so yes he saved my life but technically I healed myself" Lilly said as she concluded the questions because she was getting tired.

"Did he have to hold your ass to do that?" Garth said.

"Well, actually yes because the ritual needs a certain sexual contact for it to work so technically now since I have his aura in me by the zeta and delta code I am not allowed to date or see anyone but him unless given his permission because now I am his mate too, sorry sis" she said.

"What not again" Kate said.

"What do you mean again?" Lilly said.

"Well honey, what Kate means by again is that when Humphrey beat your dad for leadership he possessed me due to pack law I am now his and no matter what anyone says that particular law cannot be changed." Eve said with a smile on her face.

"But you said I could have her back, what is the meaning of this?" Winston said.

"I cannot do anything about this Winston she chose this herself, go ahead and ask her" Humphrey said. "Is this true Eve?" Winston said. "Yes it is true I want to be with him and no-one can stop me" Eve said.

Humphrey then whispered some ancient language into her ear and she was back to normal and she said "What happened? Hi, Winston"

"What did you do?" Winston said.

"I've wiped her mind of when we had sex, now she will not even remember about being with me therefore she will not have any need to stay with me" Humphrey said as he thought {Isn't it weird how one event can determine someone's life?}

"Thank you" Winston said.

"I don't break my word Winston" Humphrey said as he turned around and faced everyone "RIGHT, EVERYONE OUT FOR AWHILE ME GARTH AND LILLY NEED TO TALK!" Humphrey howled making them all whimper from the echo "whops, sorry about that not used to big dens." Humphrey laughed as they all ran out except Garth who had been waiting to talk to him for 3 and a half hour now. "Garth, come forward" Humphrey said and Garth did as he was told because Humphrey alone had to be pack leader of both packs considering he killed Tony and beat Winston, he was the boss.

"We are already united I am the pack leader of both packs but I will need you to be the lead hunter I've heard great things about your hunting so don't disappoint me, but other than that this will be a suitable job for you and yes before you ask you can talk to Lilly just wait until tomorrow, ok?" Humphrey said as he was reading Garths mind, not literally of course but he knew exactly what he was going to say. Garth nodded and went to walk out of the den and Humphrey said "where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll find somewhere, I don't know?" Garth answered.

"Nonsense you can sleep in the pack leaders den with all of use it's big enough for us all and between me and you I don't plan on keeping Lilly she's yours but it all depends on if I can win larenzool over or not, it will be hard but I will try, ok? Now wait outside with everyone else while larenzool talks to Lilly he needs to tell her alot, I'll shout when we are done" Humphrey said.

Larenzool then appeared and started to explain the great war of the light and the dark wolves and how the dark wolves powers would be given to anyone who defeated them and how even that little bit of aura gave her countless amounts of powers and she can now control them all but she just had to focus. Then he went on about the back story of the war and how it happened and what he said was "well it started when I met Lilly or the delta as I knew her when we first met, but we fell in love and she changed her name to Lilly and we got married but on the same day the war began because of jealousy of the dark wolf leader Jakus, he was foolish and he wanted her for himself but she got killed and he committed suicide then I killed who was left and then a set a spell on Lilly for in the future which is now she would be reborn and we could meet again and be together once more."

"Ok, I'm not saying I don't believe there was someone called Lilly that looked like me but this is crazy, I mean I know I'm your mate but that's all I remember" Lilly said.

"Let me help then" Larenzool said as he put his paw on her head once again and his other one on her ass in the same place. The memories then flushed back to her and she remembered everything and she changed into her, she let off a smile of love and said "I love you, Larenzool and I always have but I am not her I live in her like you do in Humphrey unless they do the ritual and release us we can never be together because I will not take someone else's life away from them no matter how much I want to be with you it's not fair to them" Lilly finished and she turned back into her original self.

**Wow guys I loved writing this one and I will enjoy writing the rest of the chapters for it, I love writing and hope I get feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pt1**

**Recap...**

The memories then flushed back to her and she remembered everything and she changed into her, she let off a smile of love and said "I love you, Larenzool and I always have but I am not her I live in her like you do in Humphrey unless they do the ritual and release us we can never be together because I will not take someone else's life away from them no matter how much I want to be with you it's not fair to them" Lilly finished and she turned back into her original self.

"Wait, what just happened?" she said as she wasn't sure what happened to her but all she noticed is that Humphrey was back to normal and she needed to talk to him.

"I don't know" Humphrey said as he tried to remember what just happened to him but all he knew was that he needed to talk to lilly.

"Humphrey?" she said in a sweet, angelic and questioning tone.

"Yeah" Humphrey said with a smile on his face.

"You know that you're a zeta and I'm supposedly a delta or at least the people inside us are, does that mean that since they are mates, we are?" Lilly questioned as she had a worried look on her face as she already knew the answer.

"I don't know but I'll go and talk to Winston about the old laws and see if any of them show light upon what is happening or at least tell us if we are mates or not" he said but he didn't know that everyone had entered when they heard lilly start her question. And when he finish Winston started to say "I'm sorry, for both of you, but the old laws state that when a zeta and a delta meet and the zeta unlocks the deltas powers they are to be together forever but there is good news, if Kate and Humphrey had married before they unlocked Lilly's powers then this law doesn't apply". Everyone was shocked that Winston knew this let alone knew of the existence of zeta and deltas but he knew their laws as well.

"So, you're saying if larenzool didn't unlock the past Lilly's powers then we are fine" Humphrey and Lilly said in unison. And all they got was a nod from Winston.

"But how are you going to find out?" Winston then said as he finished nodding.

"I'll see if larenzool will tell you, or me in my head and if not i'll try to access his memories, after all he lives in me so it should come with some perks" Humphrey said as he grinned.

Lilly just giggled as she knew even with things like this Humphrey could lighten the mood. She then asked "so what can I do to help, I feel useless". "For one you're not useless and I don't want to hear that again, especially when you're talking about yourself" Humphrey said with anger in his voice as he quietly growled. "Wow, what's with the reaction?" Kate said to Eve, Garth and Winston but they didn't answer, all they could do is watch. "How dare you talk to my daughter like that, I should..." was all Eve could say before Humphrey said "Or what you'll rip of my tail and make me choke on it? Or maybe rip out my eyes and shove them down my throat so I can see you rip my carcass open?" Humphrey said as he stared at Eve with a look that made even her whimper.

After a few moments Humphrey had calmed down and no-one had broken the silence.

"I'm sorry, I hate it when people call themselves useless, especially if they are family, I know she didn't mean it that way and I'm sorry Lilly" Humphrey said as his eye flickered.

"It's ok, I thought that it was kinda cool that you try to make people be the best they can be even if you have to shout at them to make them have some self respect" she said as she swiftly nodded her head.

"And Eve sorry for the outburst but like I said earlier it's better to leave me alone when I am like that" he said as he walked over to her but she was in deep thought remembering what happened.

_**Flashback**_

Humphrey was enraged his eyes turned blood red and he wouldn't respond to anything anyone would say, he then started to laugh while walking towards her. Seeing Humphrey like this Winston and Eve took a defensive stance all the while Humphrey was walking closer to them still laughing but now with what looked like a red aura around him.

Humphrey then pounced on Eve giving her identical scratch marks across her face but he did it with such force she slammed down on the floor and Humphrey then kicked her to the other side of the den into the wall and on impact she was knocked unconscious.

**Present**

But couldn't remember anything after the fact up to this point and this scared her even more. She violently shook in fear. As he got over to her he could see that she was still shaking so he gave her a hug, she was shocked by this but for some reason she couldn't understand she didn't want him to let go of her which in her mind was wrong but to her body it had to be.

"Ooh no, I forgot I can't touch her for 24 hours for it to work, crap and I can only do that to a wolf once or it will turn them insane from the memory loss" Humphrey said as Eve started to kiss him, but he stopped her and looked into her eyes and said "Sleep" as he waved his paw over her face, she then instantly feel to sleep.

"Humphrey is she back to liking you again?" Winston said with a worried look on his face.

"No not yet but if she even so much as sees me in the next 24 hours she will remember everything" Humphrey said then remembering that he was talking to Lilly.

"Ooh and Lilly? For two you can ask him to come out and then you can ask if he released her powers before me and Kate got married because he has taken a liking to you I'm sure he'll answer" Humphrey said as he walked over to Lilly seeing Winston take Eve away heeding his warning.

"Ok, I'll try" Lilly said.

"But Lilly, if he did that means the marriage me and Kate had was never a marriage because I was with married to you and I hope you know but we will have to be with each other and we will not in any circumstances be able to be with them" as he gestured towards Kate and Garth as they had stood there in silence throughout the whole thing.

"What?" Garth and Kate said one after each other.

"well, the law also states if you cheat on your mate, Zeta or Delta your mate gets the honour of killing you and if not then the closest pack must see to it that you are dead no matter if they want to or not. That is why Zetas after marriage can't re-marry after their mates did because once they get a mate it is until the end of time." Humphrey said with a blank expression on his face as he reminded everyone of what is at stake and what they could all lose.

**Part 2 will be uploaded soon don't worry. But please comment, review and give me some tips for my writing I'm always trying to improve.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pt2**

**Recap...**

"well, the law also states if you cheat on your mate, Zeta or Delta your mate gets the honour of killing you and if not then the closest pack must see to it that you are dead no matter if they want to or not. That is why Zetas after marriage can't re-marry after their mates did because once they get a mate it is until the end of time." Humphrey said with a blank expression on his face as he reminded everyone of what is at stake and what they could all lose.

**Back to the story**

"Larenzool? Can I talk to you?" Lilly said in a sweet voice.

"Yes, what is it?" he said as his eyes were glowing blue.

"Well, I was wondering did you... unlock the past Lilly's powers?" Lilly said sweetly so he would tell her.

"Yes, I did and if that is all I'll be going now" he said as his eyes went normal.

"Well there's your answer, we were linked together before I married Kate, we can never be with either of them" Humphrey said in a low terrified voice.

"Oh and one other think, if the Zeta and Delta don't 'bond' before the blood moon they both die and everyone's memory of them, family or not is wiped of their existence but that is not all, it was also said that if they don't then the devil himself will rise from hell and claim their souls as his own" Humphrey said.

"When is the blood moon?" Lilly said in a panic.

"One more full moon and on the second night of the full moon is when it comes, so we have around about... 3 days is a given or 4 hours either way of that" Humphrey said with a worried face which Lilly had never seen before.

"What do you mean by... bond?" Lilly said nervously as everyone was still quiet as they were still listening.

"I mean we would have to... you know and you would have to bear by seed in you" Humphrey said in such a tone as everyone one would have thought that someone was pulling his heart out.

"Ooh, um... um... I... c-can't do that, I mean I don't want either of us to die just because I am being selfish but I still don't think I'm ready" Lilly said as she was about to sob.

"You are not being selfish but either way it must be done, if we like it or not, but I will give you some time to decide if it is worth us being in eternal damnation with the devil himself than to mate which could be the time of your life" Humphrey said as he gestured for Kate and Garth to leave.

"Ok, I'll do it but on one condition" Lilly said.

"Ok, depends on the condition" Humphrey said but he already knew what she was going to say.

"Well, I'll do it but only if I can lose my virginity to Garth, then I am forever yours" Lilly said as she tempted fate

"Nope, can't be done!" Humphrey said blatantly without even thinking about it

"What? Why?" Lilly said with anger in her voice as a tear dropped down off of her face.

"Because the "bond" must have one person lose their virginity to work and as I already have it must be you and you know what happens to people that aren't zetas or deltas when deltas lose their virginity don't you? They die because the delta can't control themselves, because the deltas suck the life out of them as they finish their little session because they lose control" Humphrey said clearly agitated at her question because he had seen this first hand with his parents, after all that's how his dad died.

"Sorry, I forgot about that, but wait if this happens to them how come it doesn't happen to zetas or other delta?" Lilly questioned knowing full well that this would make him angry

"With other deltas, they... how can I say it, Ooh yes they cancel each other out and as for what they are with zetas, well... zetas are more powerful and you know they help deltas use and control their powers so when they have finished 'bonding' or having fun the zetas power gives the delta complete control over their powers but that is only if they pledge to be with each other till the end of time as the law says" Humphrey said, but he did it as though he knew she would ask that question and he was no longer agitated with her.

"So, like it or not we have to stay together forever or die and be punished? How is that fair?" Lilly said as she started crying.

"It isn't but in time we will learn to love one another and it will be easier, after all we have eternity as once the 'bond' is complete we are immortal and we will live past everyone and everything we have ever known" Humphrey said as if he was looking forward to it.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, I gotta kill you" a shadowy black figure said, clearly a woman's voice that was behind them at the entrance of the cave.

"Who are you? What do you want? And do you really think you can kill me?" Humphrey said as he knew this was a game and as he finished his muscles grew to 3x their normal size.

"Whoa... It was only a joke dude, it's me... Janice" Janice said as she coward in fear on the floor.

"I know that's why my muscles grew; you and lilly will both be sleeping with me tonight so you need extra cushion, you and Reba fight?" Humphrey said in his all knowing and sarcastic tone of voice

"Yeah but she just need some alone time if you know what I mean, but how did you know?" Janice said as she giggled

"Mind reader, interesting thoughts you got their but that wouldn't happen unless she was involved aswell so you clearly need to speak to her as I know how long it has been, Ooh and I'll sort that guy out for you while you girls talk, he won't bother you again" Humphrey said as he left the girls to their talk and went on his little errand for Janice

_Girls POV_

"What is he going on about?" Lilly said tilting her head

"Well... I wanted to know if Humphrey could help me out with my problem" Janice said using her paw to gesture towards her genitals

"Ooh, o-ok but what does that have to do with me?" Lilly said

"Well he has to have your permission before he can, help me but he's already said no, unless you are somehow involved" Janice said with a sad face

"Well why do I have to be involved? I mean I'm sure that I can let him, I mean I'm helping out a friend in need" Lilly said with a smile all the while as she was thinking 'if I give him this favour maybe he'll let me do it with Garth at least once'

"No, I won't but I will owe you one favour, just not that, you know we must be faithful or it's death" Humphrey said

Janice whispered something into Lilly's ear that Humphrey could not hear, he could easily tell what it was she was telling her and he got angry but he was blushing aswell.

"W-why did you... tell her? That was an s-secret" Humphrey said in a nervous tone of voice as he was stuttering as Lilly was just stood there staring at him with her mouth gapping open wide.

"What big shot? She was going to find out sooner or later" Janice said as she was trying her hardest not to laugh at him and how nervous he was being

"Erm... Well... Erm... I k-inda felt like that too... but, It was no competion... between me and Kate, so I just moved on" Lilly said as she was telling him the one thing he had always wanted to hear from his best friend

"Well I would have picked you but the night I was going to you said that you wouldn't want anything else but me as you best friend and for me to promise that to you" Humphrey said

"That was to keep you close and if I would have knew you was going to tell me then everything would have been different, we would have married Kate and Garth would have been together and we wouldn't have heart break everywhere we went" Lilly said as she looked around the den noticing Janice had already left, a note on the ground that said be back just getting a drink.

Humphrey heard a faint growl, about 2 miles away from him is how he perceived it and he then disappeared bin a dust cloud as he shouted to Lilly "Stay here, and howl for Winston and Hutch to get 2 alphas and meet me at the creak" Humphrey said as he dashed away.

It had been 2 minutes and he was already at the creak and he saw a jet black wolf and that looked just like his mother over the top of Janice about to give the death blow but Humphrey dived at this wolf and they rolled to a point where Humphrey was on top and could clearly see it was a she-wolf and she was blushing.

"Nice to see you again" the she-wolf said


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Can Be Troublesome Pt 1**

**Recap...**

It had been 2 minutes and he was already at the creak and he saw a jet black wolf and that looked just like his mother over the top of Janice about to give the death blow but Humphrey dived at this wolf and they rolled to a point where Humphrey was on top and could clearly see it was a she-wolf and she was blushing.

"Nice to see you again" the she-wolf said

**Back to the story**

"Who are you?" Humphrey said in a demanding tone that made even Janice cringe, even though he just saved her and she was unconscious on the floor he could sense that she was still alive and would pull through. At this moment he had noticed he had been there longer than he thought, I mean it was already morning, early but still bright.

"So you do this often to people you claim you don't even know? Bad Humphrey, I taught you better. And I know we haven't seen each other in a while since then and your probably happy but we can't do that" She said as she was still blushing and weirdly she said all of this in a sexy voice.

"Who are... Wait, you're, Violet?" Humphrey said trying to understand what she said but then it clicked in his head and it was clear who she was and he was clearly surprised.

"Yep, only way you would come is if there was a fight and I knew you was the fastest I've ever trained and um... can I get up now or are you planning on mating with your own mother?" Violet said still blushing even though it was her son that was on top of her.

"No, that will never happen again it was an accident and I said I was sorry for doing that, don't remind me about it, I couldn't control the powers then and they were deadly, so when I stopped it from killing you it reversed it and it turned me into a sex crazed animal, it was the worse 4 days I've ever had, putting you through that, I've never forgive myself" Humphrey said getting off of her.

"Humphrey my dear, I might be your mother but I never said I didn't like it" Violet said with a smile on her face as she knew she had creeped him out.

"Ew mom, just ew, give me a second" Humphrey said as he started cringing at the thought of what happened and what his mum said when it did, he then walked over to Janice and healed her but put her to sleep so she could feel like it had been nothing but a dream.

"She's fine and asleep, help me carry her back to the-" Humphrey said before Winston butted in with "Is everything ok? What happened sir?"

"Everything is ok now but you'll need to take her home, she needs her rest, see to this immediately" Said Humphrey as two alphas picked her up and walked back to the camp.

"Wow, how my baby boy has gone up in the world, running a pack I see?" she said and followed with a rhetorical question.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me" He said as if he was a child.

"Ooh it's ok baby Humpf mommas here" Violet said as she laughed and put her front paws out to give him a hug, she had his face buried into her chest and her tail wrapped around the back of his head as you would do to a pup if you were comforting them.

Humphrey got out of the death grip as he called it, "Stop it I'm a pack leader, not a child" he said and everyone but him and Hutch laughed because they take their job seriously, even Winston let out a little giggle at how Humphrey was acting.

"Ok baby, so who's the lucky wolf?" Violet said

"I'll tell you when we get back, I assume you're hungry? Winston you're dismissed and Hutch, how would you like to gather some meat up and bring it to my den, you can come and have a meal with us and bring someone that you like if you want to, Winston you and Eve are invited also but keep an eye on her the effects can wear off at any moment" he said as if he was asking them to come but it was obvious it was more like a summons.

"Yes sir" Winston and Hutch said as they walked off.

_At Humphrey's Den – Everyone was eating in silence_

"Humphrey? Are you going to answer my question from earlier or not? Who is the lucky wolf?" Violet said breaking the silence

"Well that all depends on what a certain person decides" he said as he wanted Lilly to answer and she knew full well that it was directed at her.

"Yes, I have decided... And the decision is yes but on one condition which we will talk about on a later date, after it is a success" Lilly said very quickly and informatively but as quick as she answered she fell back to silence.

"Then it's agreed, me and Lilly shall bond on the blood moon and be one as we say the sacred oath of loyalty and immo-" Humphrey said as he was very happy but stopped before he mentioned about the immortality bit.

"Ooh my baby's getting his first bond, I'm so proud, it would be a dream if you would let me do the ceremony before, if that's ok with Lilly of course" Violet said as she erupted into crying, kisses, hugs and happiness for her son.

"It is, but what is the ceremony? It that where we have to make the promise?" Lilly says

"Well yes but... how can I say it you have to start the bond during the ceremony so it takes full effect, if not the blood moon doesn't come into effect, we have to summon it you see" Violet says

"Erm... so you'll be watching?" Lilly says as she was blushing

"Well yes but the one who does the ceremony has to join in aswell and since I am the only elder here I must do it, Ooh and that reminds me, how would you have been able to do the ceremony if I hadn't have found you, my little baby humpf?" Violet says clearly before she puts on a confused face

"I would have done it and died, therefore giving her freedom from that particular law" He says blatantly and without any expression

"So you would have died for her?" Violet says

"Yes, my fault she was awoken and gave her powers, my responsibility" Humphrey says before he gets up and walks of telling them he was thirsty and he would be right back.

"So you were saying you'd have to join in? You're his mother so wouldn't that be very disgusting for you?" Lilly said

"Yes, I would have to join in and no we've done it before and it was an accident but once the bond is made the woman is forever his, mother or not" Violet says with happiness in her voice

"So he's already immortal?" Lilly said with a puzzled face

"No we didn't do it under a blood moon so he's still mortal but the bond still works" Violet says as she says something under her breathe

"What did you say, just then I didn't hear?" Lilly says

"Nothing it's just his mom before me, the one with morals" Violet says

"I'm his... wife... please just let me talk to that side of you before we go through with this, I need to know how much it changes wolves" Lilly says knowing what she meant by that as Humphrey had explained that once the bond is in effect the person goes into 'Ideal she-wolf mode' and their personality, thoughts and everything else bends into what would be ideal for that wolf at the time of the bond and only that one can chose to revert back to the previous self, unless that is what they are told to do by the wolf that bonded them if that person was a zeta and if they refused the zeta could either live with it or make them revert back, which he said was very painful for both parties involved.

"Ok, I'll let you but only for a little" she said then she just changed her stance, facial expression and started growling.

"Are you ok?" Lilly said

"Who are you and where's my son? Humpf, baby where are you?" Violet said

"I'm lilly and i'm Humphrey's mate" Lilly said wondering what was wrong, Humphrey then walks in.

"What he's only 3 months old, he's a pup! How could you?" Violet said in disgust


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Can Be Troublesome Pt 2**

**Deleted scene before she changed her stance (was not added so I could surprise you)**

"Ooh and don't forget Lilly I will not come out of this until Humphrey gives me a kiss and that is my only demand" Violet said then she changed.

**Recap...**

"Who are you and where's my son? Humpf, baby where are you?" Violet said

"I'm lilly and i'm Humphrey's mate" Lilly said wondering what was wrong, Humphrey then walks in.

"What he's only 3 months old, he's a pup! How could you?" Violet said in disgust

**Back to the story**

"What's wrong now?" Humphrey says with a slouching face as if he would have to break a fight up.

**Violet's POV**

"She said she was mate to my 3 month old pup, my little baby Humpf!" she said as she started to cry into the mysterious wolves' chest.

"Erm... ok... well then, lilly please can we talk for a minute" He said as they whispered something to each other and nodded.

"Well you seem to be under the effect of the 'bond' and you changed, so what you think was a day or two was actually 1 year and a half" He said to me as he stared into my eyes but I wasn't listening. (He looks like Humphrey's father but isn't he dead?) She thought as she looked at him with passion in her eyes.

"Well it looks like you have returned to me, I know who you are!" I said as I pointed at the male wolf

"Who?" He said as if he wanted me to remember

"My mate! Tom!" I said hoping it was him; I then went off and started blurting out my love, sorry's and wishes to him, when I finished he was whispering to that wolf again and I growled.

"I am indeed your husband but I have a new mate now and you need to move on" He said as he nuzzled Lilly clearly it was an act but violet couldn't see through it but she didn't want to believe it.

"No, I won't! I'll kill her if I have to" I said as I didn't want to lose him again.

"Calm down, calm down, we are mates and we have already bonded thousands of years ago before you and I so that is why I am hers and she is mine" He said as he stared at me with light blue eyes, (wait he didn't have blue eyes) she thought.

"Ooh, ok, well can I have one last kiss then?" Violet said as she was planning on killing him but she couldn't she loved him too much, even if he was an imposter she couldn't chance it.

"Ok but once it is done you must call me by my real name, you know who I am, I know you do" He said as he uncomfortably padded over to me. (What did he mean his real name? What did he mean who he really is?) I thought but I didn't care, if it was him he would have the same passion, love and warmth in his kiss as tom.

He then pulled me in with his front paws and started to kiss me and it was much more than a kiss it was like he was tom but he was 10x better, it isn't him but I don't care.

**Humphrey's POV before he kissed her**

"Ok but once it is done you must call me by my real name, you know who I am, I know you do" I said as I walked over to her thinking 'This is wrong she is my mother, I can't do this, just think about Kate and our wedding day and imagine she is Kate on the wedding rock and kiss her', I then kissed her as I imagined Kate and I gave it all I got.

**Back to Violet**

He broke the kiss but I didn't want it to end, I suddenly went into a black void and I fell asleep.

"Now that is the way to wake you're mother up" I said as I walked around Humphrey.

"Why did you never tell me that you were bothered by the 'bond' effect?" Humphrey said clearly angry.

"Because when I remembered what happened and what it had done to me I was half a year older and I knew everything about Zeta's and Delta's and I didn't want to lose that knowledge, after all we wouldn't be able to do the ceremony would we?" I said as I thought I had won.

"Yes, you simply merge souls" Humphrey said as he smiled

"No, don't want to, she's too weak and now because of you she is in love with you and that will not work because you're my son so... No!" I said not because of what I had said but because I loved how I was and I didn't want to change.

"Well, if you don't then I'll force you, you know I can" Humphrey said threateningly towards me and I was shocked but I knew he was right, he could force me since it was the bond me and him shared he could influence him but he would then miss the blood moon and I wouldn't have a son any longer.

"Well, Ok but not until after the blood moon it should be here in about 3 hours so I'm going to prepare" I said as I walked out of the den, I heard what seemed to be a struggle near where I hurt that wolf and I went to investigate and I came across 2 wolves trying to rape a female wolf.

The first male was saying "It's no use candy you can't get away and no-one can hear you, everyone is about to go to sleep or is asleep already"

The second wolf then said "Now we can have some fun"

The wolf I knew was now called Candy was screaming as the wolf was just about to enter her and I was just about to jump out from my bush until a black wolf with silver streaks flashed towards the group and slammed into the first wolf, sending him flying into a tree knocking him unconscious.

He then grabbed the second wolf and said "Were do you get off raping wolves? I will kill you both" as he ripped the second wolves tail off and put it in his mouth, he then proceeded to grab the other wolf aswell that was unconscious and he then knocked them both with a rock just to make sure and dug a hole put them in it and proceeded to bury them alive.

He ran over to the female wolf on the floor and shook her and gave her a piece of meat that he was saving and asked her "Are you alright? They didn't get the chance to do it did they?" in which she answered "Yeah, I'm fine and no you got here just in time" she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up.

**I have once again finished another chapter and the Oc is Phantomkid98's Oc but I have permission to write him in. Please review, favourite and follow, thanks for the support and again please review, good or bad input is needed thanks.**

**Don't stop being Hardcore.**

**Alphaandomega1997Hardcore out!**

**Biography:**

**Blitz  
Friendly alpha who likes helping people  
He loves hunting  
He hates rapists and anybody who uses their rank for power  
His fur colour is pitch black with silver streaks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for the bond**

**Recap...**

He ran over to the female wolf on the floor and shook her and gave her a piece of meat that he was saving and asked her "Are you alright? They didn't get the chance to do it did they?" in which she answered "Yeah, I'm fine and no you got here just in time" she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up.

**Back to the story**

"So? Candy, I presume?" the black wolf said as he put out his paw "My name is blitz, nice to meet you, wish it was under better circumstances"

"Um, yeah nice to meet you too and thanks, just can't seem to get them to leave me alone" Candy said as she shook his paw.

"Well, you know I can help with that don't you?" Blitz said as he looked her up and down.

"UHh... how would you be able to stop the whole of the eastern and western males from getting to me? You are only one wolf" Candy said as she made a smug expression on her face.

"All you have to do is mention my name, everyone knows that I don't like rapists, they learnt that the hard way, but unfortunately I am no longer one of a high rank so fear will have to do" Blitz said as he was hesitant at the offer (he didn't really like scaring people into doing or not doing something but as soon as he saw this beautiful she wolf he just couldn't resist her).

"OK!" she said sarcastically, as if she didn't believe him.

"Try it the next time someone tries anything on you" Blitz said as he walked away.

"Like it would work" she said under her breathe as she walked back to her den, it was getting very late and everyone was told to stay inside tonight.

**Violet's POV**

"I am finally ready for the ceremony and I just need to go get them" she said but just as she was about to walk to their den she saw them coming towards her.

"Ooh, I was just about to come and get you guys, we are all ready" she said with a hint of enjoyment in her voice.

"I have decided to speak to oath so I can stay with my family even if I'll be immortal I can still die when I want right?" Lilly asked

"No we talked about this, you can only die from battle or if you have broken a scared law" Humphrey said as if he was proud of her decision but in reality he was thinking (I will renounce the other oath so she can live with the person she loves, I can't force her to lose that, it is my fault she is in this position and it is my responsibility to fix it), battling with his own thoughts as he was having a conversation.

"Well let's get it going then, we haven't got all night you know" Violet said as she summoned the blood moon.

The clouds went black, the air went cold, the tree's hunched down as if they were getting away from the moon, the moon turned crimson red and the stars turned red as if they were all drops of blood on a black canvas.

"Right now, you must first bond then renounce the oath and then you shall both eat a piece of each other's hair, so that you shall carry a piece of each other with you forever" she said in a demonic and cold voice as she smiled.

Lilly was the first one to move and she stood in front of violet and pulled Humphrey to her as she put her front to the ground and her ass up in the air and moved her tail so that Humphrey could enter her, he did as he was supposed to and entered her but he did this slowly as she was still a virgin.

He push inside of her and pounded twice with no success of the 'seal' in her breaking but he then repositioned his legs and pushed with all of his might and he broke it and he got a shriek of pain coming from Lilly as blood trickled down her back legs.

"Right, now renounce the oath" Violet said in the same way she had said last time still with that evil grin on her face.

"I Lilly, daughter of Winston and Eve pledge to be with Humphrey forever and to be with each other till the end of time not only in body but in soul aswell" she said as she put on a fake smile.

"I Humphrey, son of Violet and Tom pledge my life for Lilly's happiness..." he said but he was interrupted by violet saying "Don't do this you can both live, why would you give away your life?" but he just ignored her and carried on saying "and give my soul to the devil himself so she can be with the one she loves most and I will live with this action for all of eternity in the pits of hell" he finished and he pulled out of Lilly and weirdly enough she felt like he had never had sex with her like she was healed and she was a virgin again but better yet she felt free.

"Why did you do that, he will come for you now" Violet said with a disappointed face

"I brought this to her and I shall fix it, as I said I would give my life for her and I would do the same for anyone in my or her family too, even Garth despite I used to despise him... go he is coming and I must talk to him alone" he said as he let a tear down his face and then he got serious and ordered them to leave and they did so with haste or so he thought as he stared at Satan himself.

"You shall come with me now! I will have you as my trophy!" He said in a cruel, cold and demonic voice as he walked towards Humphrey.

"No! Leave Humphrey alone!" Lilly said as she ran next to Humphrey.

"What are you doing? Leave or he will take you too and I will not have that" Humphrey said as he pushed Lilly away from him.

"No, I won't, you were willing to give up your life for me and I am willing to do the same" Lilly said as she faced towards Satan who was just laughing at them.

"I'm sorry about this" Humphrey said as he knocked her out and threw her towards his mother who was looking from the bushes.

"Take me but leave her she was just being stupid, she doesn't know what she was saying" Humphrey said to Satan

"Hhmm... we seem to have a dilemma here, you are Humphrey and I am here for Larenzool and Lilly otherwise known as the delta queen? And the zeta of all zetas? So I must pull their souls from you or you will let me perform a soul release on them from your bodies and I will let you and her live, deal?" Satan said as he was about to pick Humphrey up.

"Deal but don't hurt lilly it was me who woke the spirits up and it was me who gave her control over her powers so punish me not her" Humphrey said.

"I am mearly here for the ones I spoke of, your time is not for a very long time and hers is not till after yours so don't worry" Satan said in a almost relaxed voice.

**Time skip 20 Minutes (the soul release)**

"Both of you stay very still and do not utter a single word" Satan said as he put a flame ring all around them and started the chant.

"Champions of light, I call to thee  
Release thy souls, let them fly free  
Break the chains that hold them down  
Let them be the beacons that are to be found"

The ground below them started to shake.

"Champions of light, I call to thee  
Release thy souls, let them fly free  
Break the chains that hold them down  
Let them be the beacons that are to be found"

Both Lilly and Humphrey started to glow blue and started to hover over the ground by about 10 inches of space between them and the floor.

"Champions of light, I call to thee  
Release thy souls, let them fly free  
Break the chains that hold them down  
Let them be the beacons that are to be found"

And with this two shiny blue orbs flew out of Lilly and Humphrey's bodies and into Satan's hand and Lilly and Humphrey went back to the ground and the floor went still and the fires went out, this is when Satan spoke "I'll see you both in 10 thousand years, I'm sure you'll both have fun being immortal, let's call it my gift for helping me, Ooh and no before you ask you two don't have to go by the laws anymore but you do still have your powers and you do still have the bonds that you made with everyone you had sex with but now, yours and Lilly's bond will always be the most overwhelming since you was going to sacrifice your life for her happiness"

"But let us not be cocky now, you still have all the skills you had when larenzool and lilly were inside you both and you both have my authority to be the leaders of the united pack and no-one will defy me or they will die early, Ooh and before I forget I merged your mothers souls together so you don't have to, bye and don't do anything stupid, I will not be this generous the next time we meet" he said as if he was happy, the devil was happy? Now how did that happen?

"Are the two of them that important?" Humphrey said thinking about why.

"I have been searching for these souls of thousands of years so yes these two souls are very important, that is why I am being so generous, I will give you two more favours but only when you say these words 'Satan hear my call I use one of my favours and then tell me what it is for" and with that he vanished with a poof! But the two blue orbs didn't go with him and they went back into their hosts.

"O-ok why did they just come back?" Lilly said with a puzzled face.

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll come back for them" Humphrey said as he diverted his attention back to where the devil once was. But there was a wolf sat there, where Satan just was and Humphrey knew exactly who it was and he shouted "MOM, LOOK IT'S DAD!"

Humphrey looked down and there was a note that reads:

'This was one of your favours, I knew this is what you would ask for so I just left him for you, bear in mind you have only one left use it wisely, signed the big S.'

'P.S. I can't take the souls with me so please try not to get killed or mate with Lilly, at least until I can make a solution for the problem'


End file.
